The present disclosure relates generally to a building management system (BMS), and more particularly to a BMS with a graphical user interface that allows users to monitor, control, and manage building equipment. A BMS is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof.